


Reunions

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Fives comes back to you after a long mission.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr.

Despite the aching pains that were going through his body from weeks of fighting, Fives was still smiling through it all. Because he could finally go home to you after being away for so long and the thought of it made his heart race with anticipation. He didn’t even pay attention to what was going in the briefing. He just wanted to leave and as soon as he was given permission to go, Fives practically dashed out the door. Based on the holo message you sent him, you two were supposed to meet in a more secluded area. So in his and Echo’s shared quarters basically. Echo told him it was fine if he wanted to spend time with you in their quarters with the promise of making himself scarce in the meantime.

He punched in the access code and entered, stunned to find your face pressed up against his armored chest so quickly, he almost didn’t register it. You were usually a shy person when it came to affection and Fives didn’t mind it one bit since he respected your space. But the way you clung onto him without saying anything worried him a bit.

“Hey,” he murmured, lifting your face to meet his. “Is everything alright mesh’la?”

You watched how his handsome face was set into one of concern.

“Yeah,” you said quietly, tracing a finger over his cheekbone. “I just…”

You paused, wanting to kick yourself for not being able to tell him that you just really missed him. Why was it so hard for you to do just that? The weeks he was away were like torture for you, but when you received his message that he was alive and well, you couldn’t wait to see him again. Everything was so dull and lonely without him.

You cleared your throat and tried again. “I just…really missed you Fives.”

Your face turned pink at that embarrassing statement, opting to look anywhere but at him.

The corners of his mouth lifted into a bright smile at your shyness. He thought the way you acted around him was adorable. He too missed you like crazy. There was never a time where he didn’t think of you.

“Not that I’m making this a competition or anything,” he said wryly as he caressed your cheek. “But I missed you more.”

Fives relished seeing your face break into that rare smile he always longed to see and your silent laughter topped it all off. He prided himself by being one of few people in your life who could make you smile.

“Now that’s where that smile went,” he chuckled bringing you in for a light kiss. He led you to his bed and sat down to remove his armor while you sat next him in silence. Once he was finished, he leaned back against his pillow with an exhausted groan, leaving room for you to lie next to him.

“Is this okay?” he asked, bringing you so you lay comfortable over his broad chest.

You nodded in response, comforted by the closeness of it all and so was Fives. You positioned your ear over his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

You closed your eyes momentarily and slowly intertwined your fingers with his. “How did everything go?”

Fives placed a hand over the small of your back while his other hand, the one holding yours, was brought to his lips, pressing gentle kisses over your knuckles.

“Same old same old I suppose…”

He began telling you everything that went on his campaign, noting how you tensed up or squeezed him a bit tightly when he starts explaining the dangerous stunts he had to pull off, but always reassuring that he was indeed okay.

He didn’t mind initiating the talking and if he was being honest, he’s glad to have found someone who even bothers to listen to his constant chatter apart from Echo. But most importantly, he’s happy that that special person is you.


End file.
